In Memory of Leaf
by rane's fire
Summary: Your life can't get any better.You are beloved by everyone then something changes in you. Now you are fear by everyone, you lose your family,you are forced to leave.then on top of all that now your in a foreign land with no why home.SxOc SxR


It was a balmy day when I was awakened from another beautiful dream about my beloved Inuyasha by nickel sized hail pelting my window. At first I tried to cling to the dream as it started to dissolve into nothingness. Finally after accepting that I couldn't reclaim the dream I opened my eyes. The first thing I see is my wall filled with pictures of my love and his band mates. That's right I'm in love with the famous Inuyasha from the Feudal. After I lay there starring at my love I get up to shower. As I venture down the hall to the linen closet to get a towel I could hear my best friend Rose next door screaming and yelling at someone I assume on the phone since she lives alone now that her parents decided to travel. I fell kind of bad for her I am her only friend in town and I'm so busy keeping up with my lover that I rarely spend time with her. I shake the thoughts from my mind as I walk back to my room to go to the adjoining bathroom to shower. I hate this house I have to turn the stupid knob all the way to cold hit it twice then turn it all the way hot just to get some decently warm water. I don't know why my mother incised on living in such an old building when we could just ask Inuyasha to get us a new one. After washing my hair in my favorite strawberry shampoo and toweled off I was ready to get dressed. That's when I notice what time and day it was. "Omg it all ready noon I have to hurry I have to meet Yasha at the mall he is signing autographs today!" As I quickly dressed I brushed my hair and teeth. The sprayed on Inuyasha's favorite perfume then jetted out the door stealing Souta's toast. "Hey **Kagome** that was my breakfast! Come back here!" I just chucked and put a little burst of speed. He should know by now not to try and catch me. I was almost to the bus stop when the bus took off so I chased it screaming and yelling. I hear honking then screeching and I felt a sharp pain in my legs, back and head as everything goes black.

Rose's pov

"I hate this fucking world!" I exclaimed as I was awoken by hail and the phone ringing. I reach over to the nightstand to grab the cordless phone instead I just knocked off the base. "Shit! Great now I have to get up who the freak is calling me on my day off it better not be Kagome again I will ring her neck what on second thought I might just do it anyway. I climb out of bed, get the phone and finally answer it to be greeted by a voice about a week ago would have brightened my day not all it did was add to my anger. "What do you want?" I said in a venomous tone. There was silence for a minute then finally a reply. "What the heck do you mean you are sorry? I told you I was done with you and your crap." I could hear wrestling on the other side then a reply and an; 'I'll call you back we need to talk about this'. "Like the hell we are." I managed to say somehow without crushing the phone. The second I heard the dial tone I broke down into tears. _**Why the fuck did you have to call and ruin my whole day.**_ I just sighed since I was already up I might as well get ready for the day. So I went to the bathroom and turned on the water without looking not like it mattered I always get cold water. So I sat there in the dark bathroom showering in cold water trying to put my phone conversation out of my mind. _**Why do you act like you care and that you are sorry. You cheated you obviously didn't care then.**_ I held back tears at the thought that I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with the person who ended up hurting me the most. I started to wash my hair in my favorite peppermint shampoo and just let the aroma clear my mind. I ran my fingers through the lathered hair massaging the scalp willing my growing headache to go away. After washing my hair I just let the water run over me for a few more minutes. What did time matter? After all today it is my day off. So I just stood there till the water seemed to feel as if it had gotten warmer. So I finally got out, dried off and picked out my running gear when I noticed I had a text message on my cell phone. So I opened my phone and pressed okay to read the message. Hey Rose. Galena and I are going to meet for lunch at the little café up the street from you're your place if you want to join us. And maybe you can put some input into what we should look for in our new apartment. Plus you have to get out of the house sometime besides work. You know we care so if you need to talk we are here. ~Rane3's Galena~ I laughed. _**Great now the alien wants to run her relationship in my face. And what can she help me with Galena is her first girlfriend it's not like she has ever been with anyone else;**_ _**But I do need to get out but why is the only person who get me out of the house is dating my ex's cousin.**_ "Damn." That was all I could say about this Ironic situation. So I pulled out my phone and texted back. Hey Rane. It's cool I'll meet you guys after lunch at Willow Park by the pond. I pressed send and waited till the phone said the message had been sent then I went back to getting dress. Just as I had finished putting on my top and was about to brush my hair my cell rang to inform me that I had a message. Okay cool we will see you there when we are done. ~Rane3's Galena~ I just looked at the message without answering I just tossed the phone back on the bed and went back to doing my hair. About five minutes later I was out the door on my normal running route; which lead me to where I was meeting up with Rane and Lena. As I was about to pass the street the café was on I saw an ambulance. I slow to a light jog and turned toward the scene to see what was going on. I got through the growing crowd in time to see the EMT's wheeling Kagome on a gurney. Angry just grow in my chest. Why did the universe hate my. Yes I want Kagome dead but by my hands and not this way, this was way too quick and painless. But another small slowly fading part of me couldn't help but feel sad for the girl yes she was annoying and crazy but she still didn't desever to die this early in life. Like I said it was a small slowly fading part of me all that is left now is pain and loathing for the world.


End file.
